


Опасный флирт

by onebadhabit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebadhabit/pseuds/onebadhabit
Summary: Мурасакибара — шеф-повар, Химуро — пожарный, а Кагами искренне обеспокоен тем, что ресторан сгорит прежде, чем эти двое начнут встречаться.





	Опасный флирт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flirting With Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113886) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 

Пожар начинается из-за одного из новых поваров. Она талантливая, но ещё нервничает и склонна ошибаться, когда волнение берёт верх. Она работает на другом конце кухни, но когда Ацуши слышит её испуганный крик, он вскидывает голову и реагирует мгновенно.

Его рефлексов и широкого шага достаточно, чтобы предотвратить полную катастрофу. Огонь распространился и на две соседние плиты, только потому что Ацуши нужно обойти слишком много всего, чтобы добраться до него. Он хватает огнетушитель и командует всем остальным отойти в сторону, прежде чем погасить огонь.

Но из-за дыма успел включиться сигнал тревоги, Ацуши по опыту знает, что пожарная бригада оповещена и, наверное, уже в пути.

Его коллега-повар стоит у стены испуганная. Ацуши откладывает огнетушитель, как только убеждается, что огонь полностью потух, и, подойдя к ней, похлопывает по плечу.

— У меня будут неприятности?..

— Нет, — уверяет её Ацуши. — Ресторан всё равно ещё не открылся, так что это было очень вовремя. Мы должны всё быстро убрать, пожарные тоже полезны в таких делах. К тому же, если менеджер спросит, что случилось, я просто скажу, что отвлекся и это моя вина. Масако-чин может покричать на меня, если захочет.

Он получает благодарную улыбку в ответ, пересекает кухню, чтобы взять из холодильника, где они хранят свою еду, ведерко пудинга и отдать ей.

— Возьми. Можешь съесть это, чтобы успокоиться. Пожарные скоро должны быть здесь.

— Пытаешься не казаться _так уж_ воодушевлённым этим, да, Мурасакибара? — Окамура, метрдотель, смеётся, когда заходит на кухню. — Я заглянул посмотреть, что случилось. Всё в порядке?

— В полном, — Ацуши выпрямляется, когда слышит вой сирены снаружи. — Я схожу на улицу.

Он выходит из ресторана — как он и ожидал, Химуро и Кагами как раз выпрыгивают из пожарной машины.

— Значит, здание не горит, — бормочет Кагами. — На этот раз. Хороший знак.

— А, Ацуши, — замечает его Химуро. — Что здесь произошло?

— Просто небольшой пожар на кухне, — он пожимает плечами. — Ерунда. Я уже разобрался с этим.

— Ты отвлекся и снова позволил своей еде сгореть? — спрашивает Химуро с весёлой улыбкой. — Знаешь, есть более простые способы привлечь моё внимание, чем поджигать кухню своего ресторана.

— О нет, Тацуя, — стонет Кагами позади них. — Серьёзно?

— Ну, может, ты и прав, — задумчиво соглашается Ацуши. — Но у меня нет твоего номера, так что всё немного усложняется.

Кагами стонет ещё громче в знак протеста.

— Я здесь, чтобы _тушить пожары_, а не быть свидетелем... что бы это ни было.

— Расслабься, Тайга, — смеётся Химуро. — Почему бы тебе не зайти внутрь и не проверить кухню? Убедись, что всё в порядке.

— Нам нужен новый огнетушитель, — вспоминает Ацуши, когда Кагами проходит мимо. — Ты можешь позаботиться об этом.

Кагами ворчит в ответ и скрывается внутри.

Химуро так же весело улыбается, когда они снова поворачиваются друг к другу.

— Так что же на самом деле случилось в этот раз?

— Один из новых поваров, — признаётся Ацуши. — Она просто немного нервная. С ней всё в порядке, только разволновалась.

— И ты потушил за неё огонь? — спрашивает Химуро. — Держу пари, ты её и успокоил.

Ацуши пожал плечами.

— Ну, она не смогла бы вернуться к работе, если бы всё ещё волновалась об этом.

— Ты собираешься взять вину на себя? — Химуро поднял бровь. — Мы оба знаем, что Араки-сан выяснит, как всё было на самом деле.

— Я не против. Она знает, что может отчитать меня, и я не испугаюсь. Она строгая, но и добрая тоже. Она поймет, даже когда узнает, что произошло на самом деле.

— Ты лучше, чем пытаешься казаться, — мягко говорит Химуро, улыбаясь.

— Не говори это так громко, — бормочет Ацуши. — Я должен поддерживать свою репутацию.

— Да, конечно, — Химуро тихо смеётся. — Так ты был серьёзен насчёт моего номера?

Ацуши спокойно фыркает:

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что вам обоим пора заканчивать флиртовать кухонными пожарами так часто, — говорит Кагами, выходя из ресторана. — Если вы собираетесь начать встречаться, это стоит сделать до того, как Мурасакибара сожжёт ресторан целиком.

— Я бы не стал этого делать, — ворчит Ацуши. — Мне слишком нравится этот ресторан.

— Из всего ты решил отрицать _это_, — вздохнул Кагами, закатывая глаза. — Тацуя, просто дай ему уже свой номер, нам нужно возвращаться.

Химуро уходит, как только они обменялись номерами и пообещали поговорить позже. Ацуши машет рукой, пока машина отъезжает, и вздрагивает, когда Окамура подходит сзади и сильно хлопает его по плечу.

— И что всё это значит, м?

— Ничего, — Ацуши потирает ушиб. — Это больно.

— Пора возвращаться к работе, — говорит Окамура. — Нужно успеть подготовиться к открытию. Аракита всё ещё хочет, чтобы мы открыли ресторан как обычно. Ты хорошо поработал, успокоил всех. Особенно новенькую. Спасибо.

— Я не сделал ничего особенного, — бубнит Ацуши, оборачивается, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть в том направлении, куда уехали Химуро с Кагами, и следует внутрь за Окамурой.

* * *

Следующий пожар на кухне произошёл по вине Ацуши, примерно через месяц после того, как они с Химуро начали встречаться. И на этот раз это его вина. Пожар начался ближе к ночи, и им приходится эвакуировать ресторан. Несколько гостей толпятся снаружи, пока Окамура и Фукуи не удостоверятся, что посчитали каждого.

— Я думал, мы _покончили_ с этим, — жалуется Кагами, когда они заканчивают тушить огонь.

— Это был несчастный случай, — бормочет Ацуши, поворачиваясь к Кагами и Химуро. — Я просто...

Он замолкает, его взгляд цепляет едва заметный засос под воротником униформы Химуро. Он поставил его там сегодня утром, вместе с бесчисленными другими, которые сейчас спрятаны. Он теряет ход своих мыслей, просто вспомнив об этом, и Химуро тихо смеётся, без намёка на раздражение.

— Ты не должен так легко отвлекаться, Ацуши, — мягко ворчит он. — По крайней мере, завтра у нас обоих выходной.

— О мой бог, — громко говорит Кагами, сдавливая переносицу пальцами. — Я думал, станет лучше, когда вы перестанете флиртовать друг с другом всё время, но это в миллион раз _хуже._

— Не обращай на него внимание, — Химуро улыбается. — Он просто завидует. Я буду у тебя завтра утром, ладно?

— Ла-адно, — Ацуши кратко сжимает руку Химуро, прежде чем вернуться туда, где его ждёт Окамура, чтобы отчитать. Он даже не пытается скрыть улыбку. — До завтра.


End file.
